The Crown: spideypool
by Drarryientor
Summary: Lika liku perjalanan bahtera rumah tangga Peter Stark-pemimpin monarki Syldavia dengan sang suami-Wade Wilson yang sedari awal dijodohkan padanya, tak ada rasa cinta yang menjadi dasar janji suci mereka, apakah itu bisa menjadi alasan keduanya berpisah? Atau bertahan atas nama kerajaan?... atau mungkin cinta?


**THE CROWN**

*****

**SpideyPol**

**Okay, ini ff pertamaku yang ngangkat tema western, so enjoy it. Kalau puas silahkan divote, jangan luka komennya, untuk masukan dan serta tema cerita selanjutnya.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Have a nice day**

**888**

Kelereng Peter Stark-pemegang takhta kerajaan a..k.a raja--menerawang ke luar jendela pesawat jet pribadi kerajaan, berusaha menenangkan pikiran serta perasaannya yang saat ini tengah berkecamuk. Berkali-kali deru napasnya terdengar memenuhi ruang pribadinya.

Ya, Peter Anthony Stark, anak dari Anthony Howard Stark-Raja berdaulat kerajaan Syldavia harus menaggung beban berat seorang pemimpin negara mulai hari ini karena sang ayah telah meninggal pagi tadi. Tony memang sudah mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium akhir dan dia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan, Peter sudah tahu akan hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa sang ayah akan pergi ketika dia dan Wade sedang melakukan tour keliling negara pesemakmuran Syldavia.

Penglihatannya menagkap segerombolan wartawan yang sudah menunggu di depan podium yang memang sengaja disediakan pihak kerajaan untuk konferensi pers.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ketika suara ketukan memecah keheningan yang membungkusnya, dengan malas telunjuknya menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci. Dia sebenarnya sangat malas menerima tamu sekarang ini.

Dari balik pintu nampak Happy dengan mata sembabnya, "Peter, sudah waktunya" Ujar Happy singkat sebelum seorang pelayang yang menenteng satu set tuxedo hitam masuk, membantu Peter mengganti pakaiannya karena sekarang dia sedang mengenakan baju kasualnya. Dengan telaten si pelayan menggantikan pakaian Peter selagi sang tuan muda membaca surat dari Ibunya yang disampaikan Happy tadi.

Setelah semua siap, dia baru keluar dari ruangannya. Kelerengnya sontak menangkap citra beberapa staf kerajaan yang sudah berdiri di samping pintu pesawat, menunggu dirinya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Wade Willson-tunagan Peter bertanya seraya merangkul pinggang ramping Peter. Peter mengangguk dan beralih ke Happya yang menatap jam tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap?' Cecar Happy yang dibalas anggukan-untuk sekal lagi-oleh Peter.

"Okay" Ujar Happy menghubungi salah seorang penjaga yang berjaga di depan pintu pesawat bagian luar.

Wade yang melangkah di samping Peter dihalangi oleh Jarvis yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk.

"Baginda harus turun terlebih dahulu" Jelasnya singkat. Peter menatap Wade memberi isyarat untuk menghormati tradisi kerajaan dan Wade mengiyakan.

Peter sekarang sudah berdiri di atas podium, wajahnya terhalangi tudung hitam yang mencegah para wartawan untuk memotret suasana wajahnya.

"Saya selaku pemimpin berdaulat di sini hanya meminta dari seluruh warga Syldavia untuk Baginda" Katanya sebelum dia melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Wade yang setia mengintilinya.

000

Peter menelusuri koridor panjang kastil kerajaan dengan Wade dan staf kerajaan yang mengiringi langkahnya. Matanya menyemburkan sorot pilu kala tudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya dibuka.

Langkah beberapa staf dan juga wade berhenti ketika mereka telah sampai di depan kamar Tony, hanya Peter yang masuk. Di dalam sudah ada sang ibu dan adiknya yang duduk di samping ranjang sang ayah.

Keduanya berdiri dan segera menghampiri Peter, Pepper Virginia Potts-ibunda Peter yang tak kuasa menahan tangisnya segera menghambur dan memberi pelukan ke Peter, pun begitu juga dengan Morgan yang kembali menangis tersendu seraya memeluk pinggang kakaknya.

"Ayahmu sudah tidak ada" Pepper berbisik dengan suaranya yang parau dan mata memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Perlahan dia melonggarkan dekapannya pada Peter dan mengecup kedua pipi tirus anaknya sebelum kembali mundur beberapa langkah, begitupun dengan morgan.

Pepper dan Morgan segera berlutut memberi hormat pada Peter selaku Raja baru Kerajaan Syldavia.

"Ibu dan Adikmu akan memberikan waktu padamu".

Peter mengangguk.

Setelah ibu dan adiknya berlalu Peter segera mengambi posisi di pinggir kasur, tepat di samping jasad sang ayah yang terbaring kaku dengan dibungkus tuxedo putih, warna kegemarannya ketika hidup. Wajahnya yang biasa menampakkan sorot menahan derita itu sudah tenang sekarang. Tak terasa air mata Peter mengalir deras.

"Hiks" Peter segera memeluk jasad ayahnya dan menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang membuncah di hatinya sedari tadi pagi, ketika dia mendengar kabar bahwa sang ayah telah tiada.

Peter perlahan membenahi posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan menjalankan kewajibanku untukmu, Dad" Peter mengecup kening Tony sebelum beranjak.

Di depan kamar sang ayah, sudah berkumpul anggota keluarga inti kerajaan. Satu per satu dari mereka menyalami Peter dan memberi selamat.

"God save the King!" Seru Steve-Sahabat Tony-dengan suara bergetar dan disusul oleh beberapa orang yang berdiri mengelilingi Peter.

Benar. Dia akan menjadi Raja.

000

Sebulan setelah pemakaman Tony dan seminggu setelah penobatan Peter, kerajaan menggelar pesta pengantin Peter dan Wade, karena di dalam hukum konstitusi seorang omega tidak boleh memimpin negeri tanpa pasangannya, yaitu alpha. Wade memang sudah dijodohkan dengan Peter dua tahun sebulum Tony meninggal, tapi entah kenapa Peter tak merasa mencintai calon suaminya sepenuhnya.

Peter nampak menawan dengan tuxedo putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, jangan lupa dengan tudung sepanjang seratus meter yang menutupi mahkota emas di pucuk kepalanya. Peter nampak bahagia dengan senyum menawannya, tapi siapa yang tahu jauh di lubuk hatinya, Peter menyimpan ribuan keraguan.

Wade yang sudah berdiri di altar tak kalah menawannya, terbukti banyak gadis muda dan omega yang wajahnya memerah delima hanya karena melihat Wade yang dibalut tuxedo hitam legam dan rambut yang ditata klimis.

Sekarang keduanya sudah berhadapan satu sama lain, bersamaan dengan berhentinya nyanyian agung yang mengiringi langkah Peter menuju ke altar.

"Baiklah kita bisa mulai?" Tanya sang uskup pada keduanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, di depan kerajaan sorga saya diberi wewenang untuk mengikat kalian berdua atas sumpah kalian sendiri sebagai pasangan suami dan istri. Saya akan menanyakan sumpah pada sang alpha terlebih dahulu. Are you?" Sang Uskup bertanya pada wade.

"Aku Wade Wilson, meminag engkau, Peter Anthony Stark untuk menjadi mempelai pengantinku di depan kerajaan Tuhan, untuk menemaniku di kala senang atau susah, di kala sehat atau sakit, serta untuk menjadi tempatku bersender dan tempatku berpulang, tempatku menanam cinta sampai mati memisahkan kita" Wajah Wade nampak menawan di mata Peter ketika bibir ranum suaminya itu mengucap janji sucinya, seakan dunia hanya tertuju pada Wade. Sepertinya raja muda kita mulai merasakan percikan cinta sekarang.

"Sekarang giliran anda, Baginda" Sekarang Uskup agung melirik ke arah Peter.

Peter nampak gugup, beberapa kali dia terbatuk sebelum berujar.

"Aku Peter Anthony Stark, menerima pinangan engkau menjadi mempelaimu di segala kondisi sampai-" Entah kenapa mulut Peter seketika bungkam tak bisa bergerak, wajahnya nampak gugup dan air mata kembali lolos dari cela kelopaknya. Wade yang berdiri di depannya segera melempar senyum, mengisyaratkan kalau takkan terjadi apa-apa yang tak Peter inginkan kedepannya dan itu berhasil, "Mati memisahkan kita".

000

Dua tahun berlalu.

Mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bukanlah perkara mudah, apalagi kalau janji suci di hadapan sorga tak pernah didasari oleh cinta, seperti apa yang Wade dan Peter rasakan sekarang.

Mereka merasa lebih banyak masalah yang mereka hadapai daripada kebahagiaan dalam rumah tangga yang bahkan di seminggu setelah pesta perniakahan mereka, pertengkaran meledak di antara keduanya ketika kedua sejoli ini menginap di villa keuarga Wilson dan sialnya lagi pertengkaran mereka tak sengaja terekam paparazzi, demi Tuhan, Peter serasa ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam saat itu juga, beruntung mereka mau diajak kompromi. Belum lagi tentang gosip bodoh yang menimpa wade di bulan ke enam pernikaahn mereka, ketika sang suami tak sengaja tertangkap basah sedang berpesta dengan seorang bintang film di night club. Untuk ada Friday-asisten kedua Peter yang berhasil menyuap semua media untuk bungkam dan menarik seluruh peredaran majalah yang telah mencoreng nama baik pasangan raja mereka. Selain dari dua permasalahan di atas, Peter dan Wade akan bertengkar di dalam berbagai masalah, termasuk kebijakan Peter yang beberapa tak bisa Wade terima. Mau bagaimana lagi? Wade always be the eagle on the sky and Peter? He's poppet.

Sekarang keduanya sedang bersiap untuk menemui Presiden baru Amerika yang baru saja dilantik minggu lalu.

"Kita akan bertemu mereka di parlemen nantinya" Jelas Jarvis sebelum kedua pasangan Monark itu masuk ke dalam mobil limosin autopilot yang dengan laju mengantar mereka menuju ke gedung parlemen dariIstana kerajaan.

Sunyi sepi menyelimuti keduanya dan Peter menyukai keadaan seperti ini, matanya fokus melihat lampu kota yang kelap-kelip, indah. Tapi, pekerjaannya terhenti ketika suara baritone Wade memaksa lehernya untuk memutar.

"Peter" Wade memecah keheningan.

"What?" Peter bertanya dengan nada menekan.

"I just wanna ask you something" Jelas Wade.

Peter yang tadi menyerong ke arah jendela meluruskan posisinya dengan wajahnya yang menghadap ke Wade, memberi isyarat agar sang suami segera berbicara.

"What kind of marriage is this? Or what kind of family we have made?" Pertanyaan Wade terkesan menohok bagi Peter, terbukti dari alis Peter yang bertaut dan keningnya yang berkerut.

"You've taken my job from me, my home, even my name, everything. I thought we were together?" Wade kembali bertanya dan nampaknya sekarang Peter tertarik untuk menjawab ketimbang kembali melempar pertanyaan. Dia hafal tabiat keras kepala suaminya.

"Yes! We are always in this together, why?" Jawabnya tegas, matanya menatap ke dalam kelereng sang suami.

"Karena aku merasa kita tidak pernah mendayung bersama, bahkan kita tidak pernah menanam cinta dan merawatnya, berusaha membuatnya menjadi pohon yang besar" Tutur Wade dengan sorot mata senduh yang menyelinap merasuki indra pencitra Peter.

"What do you mean, sir?" Kembali Peter bertanya dengan nada ditekan di bagian akhir, dia sebenarnya tak mau membahas permasalahan seperti ini di perjalanan, tapi apalah daya, sudah terlanjur.

"Aku hanya ingin kau-".

Belum selesa Wade menjawab pintu mobil sudah otomatis terbuka dan mau tidak mau keduanya harus keluar.

Peter melangkah lebih cepat, dia tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang untuk berjalan beriringan dengan Wade.

"Apa lagi?" Morgan yang tiba selang beberapa detik setelah iring-iringan Baginda segera menghampiri kakak iparnya dan bertanya.

"Seperti biasa" Jawab Wade singkat sebelum mereka masuk ke aula parlemen yang sudah diisi oleh hampir seluruh keluarga kerajaan dan perwakilan anggota parlemen.

Cukup lama mereka semua berbincang di aula sebelum Jarvis masuk dengan kabar bahwa sang Presiden telah tiba. Ketiga asisten pribadi Raja sudah berdiri di belakang Peter, sedang di sampingnya berdiri Wade.

Para tamu undangan tercengang dengan wajah pucat ketika Scott Lang-Presiden AS dan Hope Van Dyne-Sang Istri masuk tanpa memberi penghormatan pada sang Baginda-Peter dan Yang Mulia-Wade.

"Selamat malam Yang Mulia, senang bertemu dengan anda" Scott memberi salam pada Peter dengan penyebutan strata monarki yang salah, Peter membalasnya dengan senyum canggung dan anggukan kepala, "Malam Mister President". begitupun ketika Scott menyalami Wade. Happy, Jarvis, dan Friday yang beridiri tepat di belakang Peter nampak gugup, pasalnya mereka telah memberikan kliping protokol pertemuan resmi kerajaan pada Presiden AS itu tapi kenapa dia tidak mengamalkannya malam ini?

"Demi apapun, Pete, kami sudah memberikan proto-"

"Shut, it's okay, jangan perlakukan aku seperti seorang perfeksionis" Peter berbisik pada Happy sebelum mereka semua beralih ke acara selanjutnya, berdansa.

Di tengah pesta mata sewarna kayu oaknya tak kunjung lepas dari gerak gerik Wade yang sedari tadi tak terpisahkan dengan Hope, belum lagi di acara makan malam kerajaan, Wade duduk berdampingan dengan Hope yang berseberangan dengan Peter, mereka berdua nampak akrab dan demi apapun Peter tidak suka suaminya berbicara dengan perempuan lain-eh, apakah dia merasa cemburu? Segera Peter menuju ke balkon gedung untuk menenangkan diri, meningaglkan pesta dansa kecil-kecilan. Dia tahu sekarang gilirannya beransa dengan sang suami setelah tadi berdansa dengan sang Presiden. But he's not in the mood.

Kedua tangannya mendekap gelas goblet di dadanya, gelas itu setengah penuh dengan wine putih. Wajahnya mendongak menatap langit malam tanpa bintang, di tengah kesunyian pikirannya mengembara ke saat dia dan sang suami masih duduk manis di mobil. Dia kembali berpikir tentang kata-kata yang Wade ucap di sana, apakah benar kalau mereka tidak penah bersama dalam hal ini-pernikahan mereka? Apakah benar mereka benar-benar tidak mencintai satu sama lain setelah dua tahun menikah? Mungkin benar, mungkin dia tidak pernah menikah atas dasar cinta, tapi demi Tuhan, siapa yang tidak jatuh hati ketika seorang Alpha datang ke kehidupanmu dan memberikan sejuta perhatian ketika tubuhmu merasa lelah setelah bekerja seharian sebagai pemimpin monarki? Siapa yang tidak luluh melihat ketampanannya, belum lagi badannya yang terpahat indah bagai patung dewa Yunani kuno? Ya, memang Peter dan Wade tidak pernah berhubingan badan, tapi, beberapa kali dia sudah pernah melihat tubuh bagian atas sang suami ketika mereka berdua pergi berlibur ke pantai atau hanya sekdar berenang di kolam.

Seteguk wine meluncur lancar masuk menyelinap ke kerongkonagn Peter yang terasa kering karena terlalu banyak berpikir. "What kind of omega I've meant to be?" Kembali dia meneguk winenya setelah bermonolog sendiri.

"Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh hati?" Kembali dia bermonolog sebelum melangkah ke pinggir balkon dan meletakkan gelasnya di perbatasan. Tangannya mendekap, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya, dia baru ingat kalau sekarang sudah penghujung musim gugur.

Sunyi kembali membungkus Peter sebelum suara baritone Wade memecah keheningan, "Kau memkirkanku, hm?" Nada becada menyebar ke segala penjuru. Peter ingin menoleh, tapi Wade sudah terlebih dahulu mendekap tubuh kecilnya dari belakang, tangan kekarnya mematri pinggang kecil sang istri sebelum menumpuh dagunya di pundak Peter.

"Kenapa di sini?" Peter bertanya dengan nada ketus dan entah kenapa Wade menyukainya, berbeda dengan nada ketus yang biasa Peter pakai, ini lebih ke nada seorang yang cemburu. Wade menyeringai di pundak sang istri.

"Bukankah harusnya kau berbincang dengan Hope?" Peter kembali bertanya, tangannya berusaha melepas dekapan Wade. Tapi, tetap tak bisa, dia tak memiliki cukup tenaga.

Wade semakin melebarkan seringainya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"Karena sekarang giliran sang Raja yang berdansa dengan pasangannya, tapi dia malah menghilang" Jawab Wade.

"Satu lagi. Aku mendengar semua perkataanmu tadi" Imbuhnya yang membuat Peter tercekat, dia mersa malu entah kenapa. Wade yang mengerti isyarat dari Peter dengan sigap mengecup pucuk kepala Peter, menghirup seluruh bau harum yang terasa manis di sana, pheromone Peter, innernya. Peter yang merasa pucuk kepalanya dikecup hanya bisa mematung, ini pertama kalinya Wade memperlakukan dirinya secara romantis.

"Jadi, apakah kau memang merasa mencintaiku atau tidak? Aku hanya ingin bertanya dan jawablah dengan jujur, Pete" Ujar Wade setelah menegak kembali.

"I dunno" Jawwab Peter dengan bisikan yang masih bisa didengar Wade, di kalimat itu juga Wade mendengar segudang keraguan.

"But, I think that I have fallen" Imbuh Peter lagi sebelum dia berputar sehingga pandangan keduanya bertemu, seakan dia berusaha meyakinkan Wade bahwa jawaban yang dilontarkannya adalah kebenaran. "Tapi aku tak tahu sejak kapan, yang pasti tadi aku memang cemburu" Kembali Peter mengimbuh sebelum dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin tak memiliki perasaan yang-".

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Wade memotong ucapan Pete segera. "Sejak kita pertama kali dipertemukan di acara pertunangan kita, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama" Ujarnya lagi dengan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggung Peter, merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Peter yang menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Wade mendongak dengan sorot mata meminta jawaban lebih tapi sang suami nampaknya tak mau menanggapi, dia malah mendaratkan kecupan di jidat Peter.

"Mari kita mulai dari awal" Bisik Wade di telinga istrinya sebelum dia mengalihkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis ranum milik Peter. Sontak Peter terkejut, tapi akhirnya dia juga mengikuti alur dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Saling melumat bibir, itulah yang mereka lakukan di tengah sepi sampai Peter merasakan gundukan yang mulai mengeras di selangkangan Wade.

"What the hell, Wade? Dasar mesum!" Serunya dengan wajah memerah, mulutnya bahkan masih basah kerena tiba-tiba melepas tautannya dengan Wade dan Wade tentu masih bisa melihat air lirunya yang bercampur dengan liur Peter turun membasahi dagu istrinya. Dia terangsang.

"I just so happy, Babe" Jawabnya santai. Peter menautkan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan jawaban Wade yang tak sesuai dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya senang karena mulai malam ini sampai seterusnya aku tak perlu bermastrubasi untuk memuaskan hasratku" Jelasnya yang malah membuat Peter menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya karena menahan teriakan yang sudah di ujung lidah.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut" Ujar Wade sekali lagi dengan garukan di pelipisnya.

"Jangan bilang kau melakukan itu selama-"

"-selama dua tahun" Wade meneruskan ucapan istrinya.

"Oh my god! Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang" Peter berbalik dan bersidekap. Untuk informasi saja, kamar mereka terpisah dan untuk dua tahun ini mereka tidak pernah bersetubuh, jadi jangan pernah bertanya kenapa Peter beum hamil di umur pernikahan mereka yang hampir mencapai dua tahun.

Peter kembali mempertemukan pandangannya dengan mata Wade, "Sorry" Bisik Peter merekatkan kembali tubuh mereka berdua, menggesek selangkangan Wade dengan pahanya sebelum mencium bibir kissable suaminya.

"Aku benar-benar akan menjadi pelayanmu, Yang Mulia" Peter bergumam sebelum mereka kembali menyambung saliva. Sedang di dalam gedung nampak Happy, Jarvis, Dan Friday yang berdiri di depan pintu balkon tempat Wade dan Peter bercumbu, menjaga agar tak ada orang yang menemukan tuan mereka.

"I love you, Pete"

"Love you more"

**THE END**

**Thanks sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita amatis saya. Wkwkwk.**

**Jangan lupa dilike dan kalau bisa berikan masukan tentang tema cerita selanjutnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Pete, Kau tahu siapa Hope? Sampai aku bisa seakrab itu dengannya tadi?"

Peter menggeleng, badannya masih naik turun di atas tubuh kekar Wade.

"Akh!" Ringisnya ketika Wade kembali mematri pinggulnya dan memaksanya untuk memasukkan semua penis besarnya di dalam lubang pantat Peter.

"Dia itu sahabatku ketika aku bersekolah di sekolah penerbangan dulu" Jelas Wade mendudukkan dirinya, sekarang dia memeluk Peter sebelum membantingnya ke kasur, membalik keadaan.

"bersiaplah, aku ingin kau membayar seluruh utangmu selama dua tahun penuh"

"AHHHHHH AKH!!!"


End file.
